Unforgettable Memories
by hanatsukiko25
Summary: Amegakure chuunin Yuki and Kuri are just having another regular rainy day when their village is attacked by Deidara, Akatsuki member and bomb extraordinaire. What happens when the two girls are dragged into the organization? DeidaraxOC ItachixOC


It was pouring raining in Amegakure, as usual. Kuri Michi and her friend, Yuki Rinchi, were stepping outside of their apartment into the cold rain, on their way to a store to get ingredients for dinner. Villagers walked around with so many umbrellas it was as if the streets were painted with color. Unfortunately for the girls, though, they did not think to bring one.

"Stupid rain. Stupid clouds." Yuki tripped and landed face first into a muddy puddle. "Stupid puddle!" she shouted.

Kuri sighed. "Watch where you're going, Yuki. You'll make a scene." Kuri stopped and glanced up at the sky. "It always rains here." she sighed and continued walking.

Yuki stood and brushed the mud off her face. "I hate the rain." she said, walking faster to catch up with Kuri. Kuri took a grocery list out of her pocket and unfolded it. "Well let's see...bread, rice, milk, and a bunch of other stuff!" she shouted and threw the list down, annoyed that they had to do this.

"Kuri-chan, pick that up before it's ruined by the rain!" Yuki warned. "Oh, right." she answered and put the list back in her pocket. "I just hate it when we have so much to do." Kuri sighed.

"Tell me about it." Yuki groaned and kicked a puddle. "If only my brother was still here...then he would have done it for us. I miss him." Kuri looked up at the sky sadly.

Yuki looked over at her friend, "Hey, it's alright. Come on; let's just go get the food before it starts raining any harder." Kuri nodded and the two friends walked faster through the crowd of people, twisting and turning around the corners and small spaces.

By the time the two girls arrived at the grocery store, they were soaked. Kuri began looking around for milk. "I hate shopping." Yuki said, picking up a carton of milk.

"Me too." Kuri sighed, putting a box of rice in the basket. "What else do we need?" Yuki asked, scanning the damp piece of paper in Kuri's hand. Kuri handed the list to Yuki. "Bread, I think." She headed down the aisle.

Yuki turned around, having a sixth sense that someone was watching them, but no one was there. A few shoppers glared at her. _'That's strange.'_ Yuki thought, and ran to catch up with Kuri.

Kuri held the bread and many other things in her arms. "How much more do we need?" Yuki asked, in awe with how much Kuri was holding. Kuri grinned. "ONE MORE THING!" she shouted happily.

"Oh joy. What is it?" Yuki asked, uninterested with the day's agenda.

"Sugar! It's right here." Kuri laughed as she picked up the sugar and handed it to Yuki. "Now we're finally done." Kuri and Yuki walked to a counter, paid for the food, and left the store.

The minute they left the store it became apparent that it was raining harder. "Well, I hate this village. How 'bout you, Kuri?" Yuki asked, hands full of brown bags of groceries.

"Yeah, I wish we could live in Konohagakure. I hear it hardly ever rains there." Kuri dreamed of a place less depressing than Amegakure. "I'd rather live further north. I love the snow. Not nearly as bad as rain." Yuki shrugged, shifting the bags in her arms.

"We'd always be cold. Otogakure is way too dangerous to be at, with Orochimaru there and all. What about Iwagakure? It isn't too bad there." Kuri asked, placing a hand on her lips in thought.

"Forget it, Kuri-chan. We're stuck in the village of too many rain falls." The best friends laughed together, finding a reason to laugh, despite the constant rain they endured. Suddenly, he ground shook violently, sending the two Chuunin women to the ground. Screams were heard from a few blocks away, and what seemed like hundreds of people running down the streets in panic, abandoning their umbrellas. From under the awning of the grocery store, a man dressed in a black cloak with red clouds adorning it flew over the village on a clay-like bird, throwing down bombs and flying quicker to avoid getting hit.

Kuri held her hair back from the intense wind swirling around them. "GET DOWN!" The bomb exploded, remnants of the building a few blocks away flying past them.

"I found both of you, un!"

Kuri froze, unable to look up at the crazy man calling out to her. _'I really hope he isn't talking to us!'_ Yuki's eyes widened. "NOT GOOD! COME ON KURI!" Yuki hollered, pulling her friend away from the explosions.

The two began running as the man began dropping bombs on the village, and explosions and screams were heard everywhere they turned to. "Where did they go? I guess I'll blow up everything just to find them." The man said to himself and laughed cruelly to himself, stuffing clay into his hands and a minute after developing it, threw it out to yet another crowd of civilians.

Yuki panted, coming around the corner of a building with Kuri in tow. "What the heck's going on?" Kuri gasped. "Did you see his cloak?!"

Just as Kuri said that Yuki's eyes widened. "Akatsuki! What would they be doing here? What have we done to them?" Yuki whispered harshly to her best friend. "He wants us, Kuri. Oh god."

"Why would he be looking for us?" Kuri asked, frantically looking around. "I think he was shouting at us earlier." Kuri whispered back, shaking and breathing hard. _'SHIT!'_ Yuki thought, not showing it to her friend.

Kuri peeked from the side of the building they were hiding behind. "I don't see him." she exhaled in relief, sitting down and leaning her head against the cement wall. "That's both good and bad news." Yuki sighed, leaning against the building.

The man on the bird flew down in the central part of the village, his long blonde hair flowing gracefully. He moved his blonde bangs from his left eye that held a scope and began to run expeditiously around the village. "Where are you girls, hmm?" The man laughed to himself again. Yuki's heart stopped and she pressed herself closer to the building. "Found you." The man whispered in Kuri's ear.

"YUKI!" Kuri screamed. "KURI!" Yuki cried out, feeling defeated. The blonde man grabbed Yuki and Kuri, tied them up, and threw them on his clay bird. The man quickly hopped on the bird himself and the bird began to fly.

Yuki tried to fight the ropes, but to no avail. "Yuki!" Kuri cried out to her. "What?" she whispered, feeling as if this situation would just keep getting worse. "Maybe this is our way out. Maybe, just maybe, this is our way to a real freedom."

Yuki wanted to scream, to break free. She couldn't. She was stuck on here with a crazy man who kidnapped them for no reason. "Away from Amegakure." Yuki whispered. The man looked pissed. "SHUT UP, YEAH! I HAVE A HEADACHE!" The man shouted, turning around to face them. Kuri smirked, and the second she glanced at Yuki, she knew they shared the same idea. Kuri attempted to move a bit closer to the man, and let out the loudest scream she could muster up, with Yuki in tow.

"DAMMIT YEAH!" The man seemed to have zapped his way towards Yuki and placed a kunai against her neck. "You sure you want to continue?" he asked, a malicious smile coating his lips, clearly aggravated.

The two glared angrily at the man. "Where are you taking us?" Yuki demanded. The man put away his kunai. "The Akatsuki's Hideout. Lucky you. The Leader wants both of you to join. If you refuse, well, you die." The man smirked, watching as the two girls faces turned pale with fear. "Who…Who_ are_ you?"

"It's Deidara. Art is a Bang, yeah!" Deidara shouted with a cheerful glint in his eye. "And what are your names?" Deidara asked Kuri and Yuki. "Why should we tell you?" Yuki snarled.

"Yuki, I don't think we have a choice here. I mean, without a doubt we're pretty much stuck with Akatsuki." Kuri whispered back, sympathy held in her emerald eyes.

"My name is Kuri Michi, by the way." Kuri sat up, staring at the blonde man. Kuri felt as if she couldn't avert her eyes from him. _'He's so beautiful. How did I not notice that before?_' Kuri inwardly sighed.

Yuki looked away from the man, glaring at Kuri. From the look on her face, she knew something was on Kuri's mind, and it wasn't everything that had happened. Yuki looked over at the man then sighed. They both were still quiet. Yuki moved over to Kuri.

"Kuri-chan." she whispered. "What is it Yuki-chan?" Kuri whispered back. "We're not seriously giving up, are we?" Yuki asked. "Well, we're already in the air, so what else can we do? I mean, who knows, the other people at that hideout might be even stronger than Deidara." She whispered and shook her head, "And even if we did fight back...wouldn't he just kick our asses anyway?"

"I guess you're right." Yuki sighed and looked over at the man. The clay like bird flew down in ankle level water, and Deidara untied their ropes around their ankles and dragged them off of the bird. A rock covered the entrance, with a red shrine-like opening in front of it. He performed a jutsu and the rock covering the entrance moved over.

It was a caliginous, humid cave. Patches of light could be seen from up ahead and the two followed Deidara's bright blonde hair to the door of the leader's office. Another patch of light could be seen from under the wooden door. Deidara knocked, having a serious but bored posture. "Come in."

The three of them stood in front of the leader's desk as he resided in his chair. "My name is Nagato, and I am one of two leaders of the Akatsuki. You two have been brought here for two important reasons. Number one," he began, standing and facing them, "Your outstanding special abilities and two, I want both of you in my organization. Yuki Rinchi, is it? You will be on a team with Itachi Uchiha and Kisame. Kuri Michi, you will be on a team with Sasori and Deidara. Any questions?" Leader asked. "Yeah, I got one." Yuki began but stopped when Kuri gave her the 'shut up' look.

The leader didn't see Kuri's look. "Yes?" Yuki looked at her friend then at the leader. "You're so desperate for members you kidnapped two teenage girls?"

"You two have a Kekkei Genkai that you are obviously not aware about. As the two of you are in the Akatsuki, you will learn how to use your hidden abilities." Leader ordered. "Whatever." Yuki mumbled just loud enough so the leader could hear her. The leader sighed. "Deidara, show them their partners and rooms." Leader commanded.

Deidara nodded and walked in front of them to show them where their rooms are. "This is bullshit!" Yuki whispered to her friend. "I know, Yuki. We just need to be strong and get through this." Kuri whispered back. "I hate this." Yuki mumbled, dragging a hand through her black hair. "Here's your room, Kuri. It's next to mine." Deidara smirked, glancing at her before dragging a bewildered Yuki to her room. _'At least I don't have to share a room with him,'_ Kuri sighed, looking around the room.

The room was made of the same stone as was outside in the cave, but a lamp resided in the corner on a bed side table, lighting the otherwise completely black room. A small bed with a regular blanket was folded on the mattress, along with the cloak and a list of criteria she had to follow. "Okay, first, use this nail polish to make your nails purple like everyone else's, and because it's the most fashionable one to buy in the cou- What the heck?" Kuri shook her head and set the list down on the table next to her lamp. "It's going to be a really long day."

Yuki followed Deidara through the twists and turns of the hideout. Yuki looked at Deidara. She noticed something on his hand moved and went ahead and asked, "What's with your hand?" Deidara held his hand up to show a mouth on his hand. "You freak." Yuki said looking at his hand. "It's art, un. You can't tell me anything of art is freakish. It's marvelous. It's a bang!" Deidara shouted and showed Yuki her room. "This is your room, and Hidan's room is the one next to yours. If you happen to, um, hear any weird enchantments, just, um, ignore it, okay?" Deidara slowly tried to creep away from Yuki, but failed. "WHAT?"

"Ohh, um, nothing, un!" Yuki rolled her eyes and entered her room. A few seconds later there was a knock at her door. "Come in, I guess." At the door was a tall man wearing a swirly orange mask, who seemed too giddy for his job. "Nagato would like to see you!" He shouted cheerfully, dancing in a circle. Yuki had to hold back from slapping her forehead. "Oh, are you okay? You seem so upset~"

"WHY DO YOU THINK? I WAS DRAGGED HERE AGAINST MY WILL, THROWN INTO THIS ORGANIZATION I DIDN'T WANT TO BE IN, AND NOW YOU'RE DANCING IN MY DOORWAY!" Yuki exploded all of her feelings to the man.

"Dancing relieves stress. Trust me! Just think positive." Yuki sighed, slapping her forehead, leaving the room and Toby behind.

Kuri sighed and finished unpacking her things and sat on her bed. "So what now?"

A knock was heard at the door. "Come in!" Kuri felt a little bit happy, and she guessed that the definition of "happy" in her case was a least content that she wasn't killed. Maybe someone would come save them soon. Maybe.

An incredibly handsome man answered the door. He held a forbidding stare in his cocoa brown eyes, with messy bright scarlet hair that adorned his features. "Nagato wants you," and then he closed the door. Kuri wanted to catch up with the handsome member, but as soon as she opened the door, he was quickly gone. "Well dang, he's quick."

The two ex-Chuunin women met in Nagato's office. "I called you both here because I want you both to wear your cloaks today, and begin training with each other outside. I have sent Kakuzu to wait out there to watch your progress. After today, though, you train with your teams. There is a secret training ground in the back entrance of the cave. You both are dismissed."

Yuki glanced at Kuri. "You ready for this? You may be my best friend, but I won't hold anything back." She smirked. Kuri nodded, and the two of them raced towards a secret back entrance, ready for the challenge of a lifetime.


End file.
